闇と光を説ける
by Miki-Riku
Summary: Ceci... est la représentation de l'absence ultime des partenaires de... Sora ! À la place, deux squatteuses vont les remplacer. L'histoire débute lentement. Correspond pour l'instant à KH I. Pas de yaoi, du moins, pour l'instant. HEING ! è é
1. Initialisation

V'là le 1er chap !! enfin !! w

j'espere juste k'il y'ait pa trp de fotes...-__-''

(ne pranant pa compte du commentaire de sa "collègue") bon j'vous laisse lire le chap trankil et j'espère de tout coeur qu'il vous plaira !! Ow

Texte by Miki

Chapitre I : Initialisation

C'était un dimanche comme les autres, les oiseaux chantaient comme à leur habitude, tout le monde faisait la grâce matinée alors que d'autres lisaient le « matin » avec un bon thé chaud ou un nespresso et où …

-NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOON !!! CE N'EST PAS POSSIBLE !! POURQUOI MOI ??!!!

Quelque chose ou plutôt quelqu'un brisa ce doux équilibre de la nature…

-hum ? demanda son amie qui elle-même se demanda comment ses oreilles avaient vécus à une telle torture.

-je...J'EN AI MARRE !! cria-t-elle, sa fait bien la énième fois que j'essaye de battre Demyx mais à chaque fois je meurs…ce n'est pas juste…y a un truc…j'en suis sûre…T-T

-Si tu le dis..., dit son amie qui en avait déjà marre de tous ces cris.

-MAIII-EUHHH !! -

Tout en écoutant son amie se plaindre en criant, elle décida d'en mettre fin coute que coute. Elle regarda de long en largue la pièce dans laquelle elle se trouvait à la recherche de quelque chose qui pourrait l'aider. C'est à ce moment-là que ces yeux tombèrent sur la boisson de son amie : un coca-cola. Son amie devenait aussi douce que du miel seulement en prononçant le nom de la boisson. Et comme tombé du ciel. Elle eut THE idée pour enfin arrêter tout ces cris.

-Oh tiens ! Sa serait pas ton coca, là, sur ton bureau ?

-on dirait que…OUIII !! MA COCA À MOI !!

Elle se jeta sur sa boisson mais tout ne se passa pas comme prévu. Hé oui, elle trébucha dans son élan et essaya, par instinct, de s'accrocher à quelque chose pour échapper à sa chute. Mais ce quelque chose, fut la boisson déjà ouverte qui tomba sur la Play Station2 allumée…l'accident fut inévitable. Elle tomba à la renverse.

-Itaii...dit-elle tout en massant sa tête endolorie.

-Qu'est-ce que t'as encore fait ?! OO

Il eut un court-circuit ensuite un grand flash…très grand flash qui plongea toute la pièce dans la blancheur la plus totale. Puis elles entendirent une voix mi-masculine mi-féminine.

-Chargement en cours…veuillez patienter.

- QUOII ??!! crièrent-elles en cœur.

Elles n'eurent pas le temps de réagir que le flash disparut. Toujours sous le choc, aucune des deux réagit pendant plusieurs minutes. Un petit moment après…

-Il vient de se passer quoi là ?? dit l'origine de l'accident après avoir retrouvée ses esprits.

-Comment veux-tu que je le sache ?? répondit son amie qui avait toute sa tête depuis quelques minutes déjà.

- Je ne sais pas mais en tout cas c'est chelou tout ça…non ?

-…mouais

Il eut un grand moment de silence dans laquelle les jeunes filles réfléchissaient au pourquoi du comment de ce qui venait de se passer sous leurs yeux. Le chargement, lui, continuait jusqu'à se terminer et à ce moment-là , elles entendirent une deuxième fois la voix mystérieuse de tout à l'heure.

-Fin du chargement.

-Oh non !! Sa recommence !! Cria la baka.

-Initialisation.

À la seconde où la voix finit de dire son mot, le parquet disparut comme magie pour faire apparaître une sorte de puit.

-Nani ?!

Et ce qui arriva, arriva. Elles tombèrent dans le « puits »

À suivre au prochain chapitre…

・・・・・・・・・・・・・・・・・・・・・・・・・・・・・・・・・・・・・・・・・・・・・・・・・・・・・・・・・・・・・・・・・・・・・・・・・・・・・・・・・・・・・・・・・・・・・

Je laisse ma très chère "collègue" choisir le nombre de comm's exigés pour la suite ^^

(Bon ta gueule j'ai corrigé toutes TES fautes d'orthographe... -_-'' Tu t'imagines ce que j'ai dû subir?!

Sauf le début... Bon j'arrête de faire la méchante...Au passage, le Coca, c'est bien Miki qui en est fan... -_-)

Euh... j'avoue que ce chapitre était TRES court n'est-ce pas ? Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, la suite est là !!

Reviews please !

Texte de fin by Riku

(sauf la première phrase)


	2. Le commencement d'une nouvelle aventure

M: j'vous préviens très chers lecteurs et lectrices que ce chapitre est assez long...^^'

R: et bien sur, tu vas nous dire que tu pouvais pas faire plus court !! è-é

M: gomene...é-è

R: Mouais...(pas convainque du tout)

M:bon c'est pas tout mais maintenant on vous laisse lire tranquille et bonne lecture !! Ow

Le commencement d'une nouvelle aventure

C'était un dimanche comme les autres pour les habitants d'une petite île paradisiaque, mais pas pour les deux jeunes hommes qui passait, justement, sur la plage. Le premier était un garçon aux cheveux argenté avec des yeux couleur émeraude, il avait une expression neutre et semblait être indifférent à tout ce qui l'entourait. Il était l'exact opposé de son ami qui, lui, était très expressif de nature. Il avait des cheveux bruns qui partaient un peu dans le désordre, ce qui lui donnait un certain charme, et des yeux aussi bleus que le ciel.

Ils avaient décidé de construire un radeau avec leur amie. Et était sur le chemin qui menait jusqu'à la maison de celle-ci. Ils parlaient de tout et n'importe quoi sur le chemin mais chaque chose à une fin n'est-ce pas ?

BOUM BA-DABOUM

- Itaii…dit le châtain après sa chute.

- T'es si baka que t'arrive à trébucher sur du sable ? On aura tout vu. Dit l'argenté en soupirant.

- Je n'ai pas trébuché sur du sable !! -

- Ah bon ? Alors dis-moi sur quoi tu as trébuché.

- Bah...

Le châtain alla tourner la tête pour voir sur quoi il avait trébuché. Bien décidé à prouver à son ami qu'il n'avait pas trébuché sur du sable comme un imbécile. Alors il tourna la tête pour tomber sur…un pied ?

-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH !!!!! cria-t-il avec peur mais surtout de surprise.

Son ami, quand à lui, se bouchait les oreilles et pensait que si il n'était pas à côté de lui, il aurait parié que s'était le cri d'une demoiselle en détresse. Le châtain recula le plus loin de ce pied sortit de nulle part, c'est-à-dire jusqu'aux pieds de l'argenté qui était de dos.

- …Alors ? demanda l'argenté qui commençait à perdre patiente.

- Un...un...un pied, répondit le châtain avec difficulté encore sous le choc.

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes ??!

Tout en disant cela, l'argenté se retourna pour voir le pied en question. Et en le voyant il ne fit qu'hausser un de ces sourcils.

- Baka.

- Quoi ?! Cria le baka en question.

Il y a un pied et tout ce qu'il trouve à me dire c'est sa ?! Pensa le châtain en ne comprenant pas la remarque de son ami.

- Ce n'est pas seulement un pied ; c'est une personne. Expliqua l'argenté devant les yeux en forme de soucoupes du châtain.

- Une…une personne !! Recria le châtain

Décidemment, il n'était pas sorti de l'auberge, pensa l'argenté en soupirant.

- Oui. Et si nous ne faisons rien pour l'aider, j'ai bien peur qu'il ou elle suffoque par manque d'air. Expliqua-t-il le plus clairement possible pour que le châtain comprenne enfin la situation.

L'argenté, devant le manque de réaction de la part de son ami, décida finalement d'aider la personne sous le sable. Le châtain réagit seulement en voyant son ami sortir une jeune fille du sable, elle était inconsciente. Elle devait avoir au environ de 13 ans, elle avait des cheveux noirs fins qui lui arrivait jusqu'aux épaules avec quelques mèches rouge par-ci par-là.

- Comment est-elle arrivée là ? demanda le châtain qui était arrivé à la hauteur de son ami.

- Je l'ignore mais il faut l'emmener chez Kairi et vite !! Répondit l'argenté prenant l'inconnue dans ses bras plus comme un sac à patates qu'une personne.

- Hm ! Approuva le châtain.

XxxxX Pendant ce temps de l'autre côté de l'île XxxxX

Sur un banc, une jeune fille s'était endormie. Elle avait des cheveux en carré, noirs avec des reflets rouges et une frange qui partait à gauche. Elle commençait petit à petit à se réveiller en papillonnant des yeux pour finalement s'étirer. En voyant qu'elle n'était plus chez elle, elle tourna la tête un peu partout pour essayer de reconnaître au moins l'endroit dans laquelle elle se trouvait. Mais rien, elle ne reconnaissait pas du tout l'endroit. Sa ressemblait à un parc. Il y avait des bancs un peu partout, elle se demandait justement comment elle était arrivée sur l'un d'entre eux, une fontaine au milieu et des balançoires à gauche. C'est à ce moment-là que quelqu'un la sortit de ces réflexions.

- Alors, bien dormi ??

- Hein ?!

Elle se retourna en direction de la voix pour se retrouver face à un garçon aux cheveux noirs qui partaient en bataille avec des yeux couleur miel.

C-c'est quoi cette impression de déjà vu ?? Et pourquoi il me parle comme si on se connaissait déjà alors que c'est la première fois que je le vois ?? se demanda la jeune fille confuse dont d'autres questions du genre assaillaient déjà sa tête.

- Tu te demande surement qui je suis, n'est-ce pas ? demanda le garçon avec un sourire malicieux devant le regard que lui lançait la jeune fille. (C'est-à-dire comme si il venait d'atterrir avec un vaisseau extraterrestre)

- Euh…o-oui affirma-t-elle après une seconde d'hésitation.

- Mon nom est assez long alors appelle moi seulement Kuro, OK ? fit-il en se montrant du doigt.

- O-Ok. Et moi je m'appelle...

-Mikazuki, ça je le sais déjà. Finit-il avec toujours le même sourire malicieux.

- T-Tu connais mon nom ?? dit Mikazuki mi-surprise mi-angoissée.

Si il connait mon nom...Dieu sait se qu'il sait de plus sur moi ?! pensa Mikazuki.

- Bon, faut que j'y aille moi ! fit le garçon en se retournant pour partir.

- N-NON !! ATTEND !! cria Mikazuki en se levant du banc.

- J'en ai déjà trop dit, dit-il toujours de dos.

- C-Comment ça « trop dit » ?? demanda-t-elle toujours aussi confuse.

Elle le comprenait de moins en moins ce Kuro. Primo : il lui parlait comme si ils se connaissaient déjà ; Secundo : comment il savait son nom ?? ; Tercio : et pourquoi disait-il en avoir trop dit ?? Et trop dit sur quoi ?? Hein ??

Le garçon en question ne répondait pas. Se qui rassurait de moins en moins la jeune fille qui allait devenir chèvre si ça continuait comme ça. Il fit un pas puis dit :

- On se reverra plus tôt que se que tu penses, fit-il avant de disparaître de son champ de vue.

Mais Mikazuki n'eut pas le temps de réagir qu'elle fut prise d'un grand coup de fatigue et s'évanouit.

BOUM BA-DABOUM

Trop d'émotions en un seul après-midi. Ce qui n'échappa pas à Kuro qui n'était pas encore très loin. Il se retourna et vu la pauvre Mikazuki allongée par terre. Il soupira.

- Avec ou sans ça tu es toujours la même, dit-il avec petit rire amusé.

Il s'approcha du corps inconscient et le prit pour finalement le porter sur son dos.

- Et tu es toujours aussi lourde ..., fit-il plus comme si s'était une punition qu'autre chose.

- Hm..., gémis Mikazuki en s'accrochant à Kuro.

En remarquant ça, il eut un petit sourire au coin.

XxxxX du côté de Riku et Sora XxxxX

- Alors comme ça vous l'avez trouvée dans le sable ?? demanda Kairi perplexe et curieuse de savoir comment une personne pouvait atterrir à un endroit pareil.

- Hm ! approuvèrent les deux garçons.

- Mais comment elle a bien pu arriver là ??

Sans s'en rendre compte Kairi venait de se poser THE question que le monde se posait.

- Aucune idée, fit l'argenté en soupirant.

Elle se tourna vers Sora en espérant que celui-ci ait une réponse mais il lui répondit que lui non plus ne le savait pas.

Silence.

Puis ils soupirèrent en même temps. Et ils partirent tous dans leurs réflexions au pourquoi du comment. Sans s'en rendre compte que l'inconnue se réveillait déjà petit à petit. Quand elle se réveilla complètement, elle se demanda, bien sûr, où elle avait bien pu atterrir. Tout en parcourant ses yeux dans la pièce, elle se rendit compte qu'elle était dans une chambre mais ce n'était pas ça le problème. Le problème était qu'elle était dans une chambre qu'elle ne connaissait absolument pas. Bien décidée à savoir où elle était, elle continua sa recherche visuel d'indices pour tomber sur trois personnes. C'est à ce moment-là qu'elle se rendit compte qu'elle n'avait plus ces lunettes. Tant pis pour les lunettes, ce qui m'intéresse pour le moment c'est de savoir où je suis, pour les lunettes ce n'était pas bien grave, pensa-t-elle. Bon, et si je leur demandais à eux ? Continua-t-elle dans ces réflexions.

- Euh...excusez-moi, fit-elle d'une petite voix mais assez fort pour s'accaparer de l'attention des trois autres personnes présente dans la pièce.

- Vous pourriez me dire où je suis, s'il vous plaît..?Fini-t-elle.

- Tu es dans ma chambre et je me présente, Kairi. Et voici Riku et Sora. Répondit-elle en montrant tour à tour ses deux amis.

- Et toi, qui es-tu ?? demanda Sora avec grand sourire.

Sora, Riku et Kairi ...ceux de Kingdom Hearts ?! Dites moi que c'est une blague !! Pensa l'inconnue dans l'incompréhension totale.

Voyant le manque de réaction de la part de la jeune fille, Sora commença à agiter sa main un peu dans tout les sens devant elle.

- Dis, tu es sûre que sa va ?? demanda-t-il sans pour autant arrêter sa main.

Se qui eut pour effet de la sortir complètement de ses songes. Elle secoua sa tête pour ensuite la prendre dans ces mains. Il faut que je fasse comme si c'était la première fois que je les rencontrais ! Sinon ils risquent de se poser trop de questions à mon sujet ! pensa-t-elle.

- O-Oui..., répondit-elle.

- Tant mieux, fit-il en soupirant.

- Alors ?? Comment tu t'appelles ?? demanda Riku.

-R- Rika, mon nom est Rika.

- Enchanté Rika!! firent Sora et Kairi en cœur.

- Hm ! fit Riku comme pour approuver leurs dires.

Se qui réchauffa le cœur de Rika presque instantanément qui sourit, mais ce fut à ce moment qu'un sentiment soucieux qui traversa tout son corps à une vitesse instantanée lui rappela quelque chose ou plutôt quelqu'un. Comment ai-je pu oublier ce détail-là ?! pensa-t-elle.

- Quelque chose ne va pas, Rika? demanda Riku qui remarqua que quelque chose n'allait pas.

-Mmh...oui, répondit-elle dans un soupir.

-Si on peut t'aider dis le nous..., dit Kairi pour la rassurer du mieux qu'elle le pouvait.

- M-Merci, leur dit-elle avec une lueur d'espoir dans les yeux.

Peut-être que je ne l'aie pas complètement perdue...en tout cas, ça je l'espère pensa-t-elle.

- Et bien, j'ai une amie qui était avec moi avant que je n'arrive ici et... je m'inquiète pour elle... finit-elle en baissant les yeux.

- En d'autres mots, tu l'as perdue c'est ça ?? demanda Riku.

- O-Oui...en quelques sortes, répondit-elle en rebaissant les yeux.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, Rika!! On va t'aider à retrouver ton amie !! dit fièrement Sora sans hésiter une seconde.

- Hm ! approuva Kairi.

J'suis obligé d'aider moi aussi ? se demanda mentalement Riku.

- Toi aussi n'est-ce pas, Riku ?? demanda Sora avec une confiance sans faille.

Shit fut tout se qui passa dans la tête de Riku à ce moment-là.

- Si tu veux, répondit ce dernier en levant les épaules.

Kairi ne pu s'empêcher un petit rire, elle savait parfaitement que Riku n'aimait pas aider des inconnus et que la seule raison qu'il avait accepté était que Sora le lui avait demandé. Rika, qui l'avait aussi remarqué, ne fit qu'un sourire amusé.

- Dis-moi, où est-ce qu'elle était la dernière fois que tu l'a vue ?? demanda Kairi.

Il fallait recueillir le plus d'information que possible dans ce genre de cas-là et Kairi le savait parfaitement.

- C'est-à-dire qu'euh...elle était encore avec moi avant..., répondit-elle en baissant les yeux sans pour autant finir sa phrase.

- Avant que ??

- ...avant que...que je tombe dans les pommes, termina-t-elle et pensa que si elle avait été Pinocchio son nez se serait sans doutes allongé de plusieurs centimètres.

Hélas Riku et Kairi s'en rendirent compte mais savaient que si elle faisait ça se n'était pas la peine de la forcer. Pourtant Sora, lui, tomba dans le panneau sans se poser plus de questions après tout sa pouvait arriver à tout le monde ce genre de chose-là, non ?

Finalement, ils décidèrent de commencer les recherches au environ de l'endroit où ils avaient trouvé Rika un peu plus tôt dans la journée.

XxxxX Pas très loin de la maison de Kairi XxxxX

- Ton amie doit beaucoup s'inquiéter pour toi, non ? On tout cas si j'étais à sa place je réagirai pareil. Dit Kuro au corps inconscient de Mikazuki.

Sa faisait un moment qu'il lui parlait de tout et de rien sans attendre une réponse de sa part. Il avait l'impression que tout était redevenu comme avant. « Comme avant ». Il aimait beaucoup se répéter ces deux mots. Sa lui donnait de l'espoir mais il savait parfaitement que sa ne sera plus jamais le cas. Il pouvait espérer...en vain. Il pouvait rêver...en vain. Rien ne sera comme avant, il le savait. Il le savait même un peu trop à son goût. Même beaucoup trop.

Il serra son poing.

Tant pis si il en souffrira...c'était son choix. Il devait en assumer les conséquences maintenant. Il s'approcha près d'un arrêt de bus, en tout cas c'était ce qui lui semblait être. Ensuite, il y déposa Mikazuki, encore inconsciente, le plus délicatement possible comme si il avait peur de la briser.

-ton amie va bientôt arriver, alors ne bouge pas de là, lui dit-il en se retournant.

Il était sur le point de partir mais une main lui agrippa son T-shirt. Il se retourna et vit que ce n'était personne d'autre que Mikazuki toujours dans les vapes. Il eut un micro sourire. Il enleva la main de Mikazuki pour la reposer. Puis parti, en laissant Mikazuki seule.

XxxxX Au même moment du côté de Rika XxxxX

- Riku et Sora : vous vous commencerez les recherches du côté de la plage. Moi et Rika ; du côté de la ville, d'accord ?? proposa Kairi.

- J'sui pour !! approuva Sora en levant un bras.

- Hm !! approuvèrent Riku et Rika en levant simplement la main.

- Très bien, alors que les recherches commencent !!

Et c'est ainsi que chaque groupe partit rechercher de son côté. Commençons du côté de Riku et Sora. En fait c'était plus Riku tout seul qu'autre chose. Puisque Sora était accroché à un cocotier comme un koala. Traumatisé par ce qu'il s'était passé plus tôt dans la journée. Et Riku essayait vainement de le faire descendre de son perchoir avec des «descend tout de suite ou sinon c'est moi qui vient te chercher !!», «poule mouillée va» et d'autres. Mais Sora lui sortait toujours des trucs genres «et si je me prenais une main, cette foi-ci ?? », « je suis très bien ici !! » et des « NON !! J'VEUX PAS !! LAISSE-MOI TRANQUILLE !! ».

Mais finalement, les recherches furent vaine de leur coté. Passons maintenant à Rika et Kairi. Elles passèrent d'abord à la gendarmerie ensuite dans plusieurs foyers pour leur demander s'ils n'avaient pas vu une fille sortit de nulle part. Mais rien, pas de traces de l'amie de Rika. Comme si elle n'avait jamais existée. Yuki préféra ne pas y penser. Cette possibilité était impossible. Elles continuèrent les recherches en demandant aux passants qui passaient par-là et comme c'était dimanche, il n'y avait pas beaucoup de personnes dehors : deux ou trois maxi. Plus le temps passait, plus Rika s'inquiétais pour son amie. Heureusement, Kairi était là pour la rassurer. Après plusieurs heures de recherche, elles prirent une pause en s'asseyant sur le premier banc qu'elles trouvèrent. Dans les premières minutes, il n'eut aucun bruit excepté les chants des oiseaux. Étant donné que les deux étaient trop occupées à penser où pouvait bien se trouver Mikazuki. Elles restèrent dans cet état-là pendant plusieurs minutes, plusieurs heures à force de penser et penser elles en avaient perdu la notion du temps. Mais ça, sa leur importaient peu, elles allaient la retrouver quel qu'en soit le prix...même si l'idée d'abandonner contre une bonne glace effleura l'esprit de Rika. Enfin bref passons, Ce fut peu après que le sentiment soucieux de tout à l'heure refit surface dans l'esprit de cette dernière. Sous la surprise, elle ne pu s'empêcher un cri. Se qui fit sortit Kairi, presque instantanément, de sa transe de réflexion qui lui demanda aussitôt si sa allait bien.

-o-oui...ne t'inquiète pas, répondit Rika avec un air désolé.

Kairi était inquiète pour Rika mais si celle-ci lui disait que tout allait bien alors il était préférable de ne pas en rajouter. Kairi soupira avant de dire « si tu le dis » en levant les épaules.

P-pourquoi ce sentiment est revenu ?? Serai-je passée à côté de quelque chose ?? Si Oui quoi ?? pensa Rika perplexe.

Bien décidée à savoir, elle regardait la petite ruelle dans laquelle elle se trouvait avec Kairi. Quand elle posa ses yeux à la fin de la petite ruelle, elle vit un garçon avec un sourire malicieux qui ne la rassura pas du tout. Il semblait la regarder depuis un moment déjà. À cette pensée, elle ne put s'empêcher de rougir. Il lui fit un signe de la main qui semblait lui inciter de le suivre puis partit en courant. En voyant ça, elle réagit au quart de tour et se leva du banc pour le suivre. Kairi, voyant Rika se lever, allait lui demander où elle comptait se rendre mais Rika fut la plus rapide.

- Moi-même je ne sais pas exactement pourquoi mais quelque chose me dit de passer par-là et vite !!

Rika l'avait dit d'une traite avant de commencer à courir. En bref, elle ne lui donnait pas le choix. C'était la suivre ou la suivre. Kairi ne se posa pas plus de questions, elle se leva du banc puis courut après Rika qui était déjà loin devant au passage. Rika courrait le plus vite qui lui était possible mais c'était surtout l'autre gars devant qu'était rapide. Pour le plus grand malheur de Kairi qui traînait derrière. Et à chaque fois que Rika pensait avoir perdu le garçon des yeux, elle le trouvait de l'autre côté d'une rue. Comme si il l'attendait. Ce manège dura plusieurs fois jusqu'à ce que Rika trouve, à la place du brun, une sorte de banc qui servait comme arrêt de bus et sur lequelle se trouvait une jeune fille avec des cheveux assez épais que Rika reconnue directement :

Mikazuki.

Suite au prochain chapitre...

MAKING-OFF:

Au début, je voulais (Rika) me faire appeler "Riku" mais après, je me suis dit en re-lisant les phrases, c'est...très bizarre bon, alors j'suis passée à "Rikku" mais après, la baka qui ne voulait pas!

Alors finlament, j'ai dû mettre "Rika" ... é_è

Finalement, j'aurai pu trouver mieux en fin de compte... (texte by Riku )

R: Hum...Dis moi baka...

M: hm?

R: Tu ne veux pas varier des noms que tout le temps "Kuro" ?

M: Mais que veux-tu? J'adore ce prénom !

R: Mais si tu te ramènes au Japon, je t'assures qu'il n'y aura pas grand monde avec ce nom...

M: Je m'en fout...!

R: Juste parce que ça veut dire "noir" et qu'en plus t'aimes les chats et que les chats noirs sont chou ou un truc dans le genre..?

M: J'adore ce prénom, point à la ligne! è_é

R: ... D'accord d'accord! è_é

Reviews please ! °o°


	3. Prise de conscience

R: t'en a pris du temps pour ce chap...

M:dsl, mais j'aurai pas imaginer que les comm' viendraient si vite...-__-''

R:mouais...

M:bon assez parler et on vous laisse lire le chap 3 trankill en esprérant que sa vous plaise autant ques les 2 dernier !! Ow

Prise de conscience

Apres le réveil de Mikazuki, Elle et Rika vécurent des aventures fantastiques avec Sora & Co. Buvant du saké et du coca à volonté chaque soir, formant quelques couples yaoi un peu partout et d'autres.

...

...non, ce n'était pas exactement ça en fait.

L'auteuse aurait bien aimé.

Mikazuki aussi.

Ce fut une toute autre chose qui se passa. Et je vais te la raconter alors sois très attentif. Je ne me répéterais pas.

En voyant son amie inconsciente, Rika eut un sourire mi-amusé mi-soulagée. Peu après Kairi arriva essoufflée avec le souffle assez court, elle s'était appuyé contre un mur pas très loin du banc où se trouvait Mikazuki et avait sa main sur sa poitrine en respirant le plus calmement possible pour reprendre son souffle. Rika s'était assise silencieusement à côté de Mikazuki. Kairi, en la voyant faire, compris que Rika ne voulait pas la réveiller et lui demanda pourquoi.

-je ne veux pas la réveiller maintenant, surtout la gueule quelle va me tirer..., répondit Rika avec une tête à réveiller les morts.

Kairi eut froid dans le dos. Primo : par la phrase à double-sens de Rika et Secundo : par la tête de cette dernière.

-t-tant que ça ?

-tu n'imagines même pas.

Apres son deuxième choc, Kairi reprit du mieux son souffle puis elle se mit devant Rika.

-j'vais chercher les garçons. Ils nous aideront à porter ton amie, OK ? proposa Kairi avec un clin d'œil.

-Ok. Répondit Rika avec un sourire amusé.

Puis Kairi partit de la petite ruelle pour ensuite disparaître du champ de vision de Rika. Cette dernière tourna son regard vers Mikazuki et décida de la réveiller. Elle lui secouait l'épaule d'abord doucement mais voyant qu'elle ne réagissait toujours pas secoua un peu plus violemment. Toujours pas de réaction. Sa continuait comme ça un bon moment jusqu'à que Rika, lassée de ce petit jeu, lui prenne les deux épaules et commence à la secouer comme un prunier en lui criant dessus (les thermes aboyer serait mieux). Mais elle n'obtenue qu'un faible «encore cinq minutes, m'man». Ce fut la goutte d'eau de trop.

BLAAAFF

Elle venait de lui foutre une claque monumentale. Mais c'était nécessaire pour la réveiller. Mikazuki pouvait carrément hiberner et Rika ne voulait pas ça surtout maintenant. Elle réagit, enfin, pour le plus grand plaisir de Rika. Pour commencer Mikazuki papillonnait des yeux ensuite elle fit un bâillement à se décrocher la mâchoire, s'étira comme un félin puis sortit un faible « Rika.. ? ».

-qui d'autre veux-tu que sa soit, baka ? fit Rika avec un soupir de soulagement.

Mikazuki ne lui fit qu'un sourire amusé pour lui répondre.

-tu n'as /bâillement/plus tes /frottement des yeux/lunettes ?

-non, je les ais perdus et j'ignore complètement où elles ont pus atterrir, répondit Rika en levant les épaules.

-mais tu/étirement/vois bien/rebâillement/au moins ?

-nan, ce n'est pas un problème !

-si tout va bien, j'peux me recoucher alors ! fit Mikazuki en s'allongeant sur le banc.

BAAAM

-itaii...sa fait mal tu sais, dit douloureusement Mikazuki en se massant la belle bosse qu'elle avait sur sa tête.

-c'est le but, en plus j'ai du te mettre une baffe tout à l'heure pour te réveiller.

-t-tu m'as baffer ?! OO

-je n'avais pas trop le choix...et vu comme tu dormais c'était pas demain la veille que t'allais te réveiller.

Mikazuki, vexée, lui tira la langue avant de lui faire dos. En faisant ça, elle se rendit compte qu'elle était dans une petite ruelle mais une ruelle qu'elle ne connaît absolument pas. Elle se retourna vers Rika.

-euh...dis moi, on est où là ?

-sur l'île du Destin

Moment de réflexion intense pour Mikazuki.

-tu te fous de ma gueule, c'est sa ??

-mais pas du tout, pourquoi tu dis ça ?

-parce que « l'île du Destin » ça n'existe que dans Kingdom Hearts qui est un jeu vidéo et je te rappelle que nous ne sommes pas dans un jeu vidéo !!

-j'suis d'accord avec toi mais en même temps pas.

-j'suis peut-être baka mais pas à ce point !!

-si 'faut croire...

C'en fut trop pour la p'tite Mikazuki. Maintenant, elle avait les nerfs à fleur de peau (tout le monde comprend cette expression...en tout cas je l'espère). Primo : ce soi-disant « Kuro », dont elle savait absolument rien, et qui semblait prendre à plaisir fou à la rendre confuse de tout ; Secundo : Rika qui se foutait de sa gueule ouvertement et aussi pour plein d'autres choses mais la liste est trop longue pour être citée...désolé. Donc en bref, Mikazuki allait péter un fusible. Non en fait...plusieurs fusibles...Et ce fut à ce moment précis que Kairi arriva en compagnie de Sora et Riku comme si Dieu voulait éviter une catastrophe (non en fait c'était l'auteuse). En les voyant, Mikazuki resta bouge bée. Attend !! Si j'suis vraiment dans Kingdom Hearts...sa veux dire qu'il y aura mon p'tit Rox'-kun ?? Axel ?? Et tous les autres aussi ?? Mais...si nous sommes sur l'île du Destin sa veux dire que nous sommes au commencement du KH 1 et on rencontre Axel qu'au KH 2...pourquoi Dieu s'acharne-t-il sur moi ?! Que lui ai-je fais pour mériter une telle sentence ?!...au moins ya Sora et Riku, c'est des beaux gosses aussi !! Ne l'oublions pas !! En y repensant, ça explique la phrase de Rika tout a l'heure...ELLE NE POUVAIT PAS S'EXPLIQUER PLUS SIMPLEMENT AUSSI ?? !! ... ce n'est pas en passant mes nerfs sur elle que sa va régler notre situation. Je discuterais avec elle plus tard. Pour le moment, j'dois faire comme si c'était la première fois que je les rencontrais. Rika t'as intérêt à me donner des explications et claires cette fois-ci !! pensa Mikazuki pendant que les trois autres arrivaient.

-tiens ! Ton amie s'est réveillée !! Constata joyeusement Kairi.

-hm ! approuva Rika.

Mikazuki regardait Rika avec insistance comme pour lui faire passer un message par télépathie. Rika qui l'avait remarqué pensa qu'elle était vraiment baka et qu'il n'y avait pas de remède contre ça.

-Kairi, Riku et Sora, je vous présente Mikazuki ; Mikazuki, je te présente Kairi, Sora et Riku. Fit Rika.

Désolée, mais ça je le savais déjà. Pensa Mikazuki.

-e-enchantée, fit cette dernière.

Mais ce n'est pas de ma faute, j'suis obligée de le faire! Sinon, ça serait bizarre non ? pensa Rika comprenant le message qu'essayait de lui passer Mikazuki.

-de même, mais dites-moi où allez-vous dormir pour cette nuit ? Demanda Kairi en regardant le soleil se coucher.

-ben..., dit Mikazuki gênée en posant son regard sur Rika.

-on ne sait pas encore, répondit Rika en soupirant.

-alors ça vous dit de dormir chez moi ? proposa Kairi.

-vraiment ? Ça ne te dérange pas ? demanda Mikazuki.

-non, pas du tout. De toute façon, je vis seule. Répondit Kairi pour la rassurer.

-merci, firent Rika et Mikazuki en cœur.

-mais de rien ! En plus sa me fera un peu de compagnie.

-au fait, où as-tu trouvé Mikazuki ? demanda Riku.

-sur ce banc en train de dormir, répondit Rika en montrant le banc en question du doigt.

-c'est pas vrai !! D'abord j'étais dans une sorte de parc où il y avait un mec trop chelou, Kuro, ensuite je suis arrivée ici par je-ne-sais-quel-moyen !!, se justifia Mikazuki.

-Kuro ? C'est qui celui-là ? demanda Rika perplexe.

Se rendant compte de ce qu'elle avait dit, elle se mit la main sur la bouche comme pour sortir d'autres choses sans le vouloir.

-tu n'as toujours pas répondu à ma question...baka, fit Rika avec un regard noir et en tirant la joue de Mikazuki.

-AIIEUH !!

Elle enleva la main de Rika et commença à masser la joue endolorie.

-alors ?? Continua Rika avec insistance.

-c-c'est personne !! Compris ? Personne !! répondit finalement Mikazuki.

-si tu le dis...fit Rika.

-bon il se fait tard. On rentre ? proposa Kairi.

-hm ! Approuvèrent tous en cœur à part Kairi bien sûr.

Sur le chemin du retour, Sora faisait des blagues ; Kairi rigolait ; Rika lançait des regards avec pleins de sous-entendus à Mikazuki ; Mikazuki essayait d'ignorer les regards de Rika du mieux qu'elle le pouvait et Riku, lui, ne faisait que marcher. Puis Sora dut quitter le petit groupe pour rentrer chez lui, ensuite ce fut au tour de Riku de rentrer chez lui. Pourtant la conversation continuait entre les trois jeunes filles. Kairi s'arrêta mais Rika et Mikazuki qui ne l'avait pas tout de suite remarqué firent quelques pas avant de remarquer l'absente de Kairi. Elles se retournèrent (vive la synchronisation !!) pour la voir indiquer avec son doigt une direction. Elles se tournèrent en direction du doigt pour tomber sur une belle maison bien trop grande pour une seule personne. Plongées profondément dans la contemplation de la maison, elles ne réagirent que quand elles entendirent une porte s'ouvrire. Elles se retournèrent (encore ?!) pour y voir Kairi sur le pat de la porte.

-je ne vais pas vous manger voyons ! dit Kairi sur le ton de la plaisanterie.

Et elles partirent toutes dans un grand fou rire. Le souper (ou dîner pour les français si j'me trompe pas) se passa sans grand problème ensuite Kairi leur montra la chambre pour ami dans laquelle elles aller y passer la nuit.

-tenez ! dit Kairi en leur tendant un petit sac.

-hm ? fit Mikazuki en prenant le petit sac.

-qu'est-ce qu'il y a dedans ? demanda Rika en arrivant à côté de Mikazuki.

-des pyjamas. Je suppose que vous n'en aviez pas alors..., répondit Kari.

-oh merci beaucoup !!

-sa ne te dérange pas ? demanda Rika ne voulant pas causer de soucis.

-bien sûr que non, voyons !! Vous êtes mes amies alors en quoi vous pouvez me déranger ?? répondit Kairi avec un petit rire.

-merci, lui fit Rika avec un sourire.

-bon, je vous laisse si vous voulez prendre un douche la salle de bain se trouve là, dit Kairi en leur montrant un porte avec un petit canard dessus.

-et encore merci !! firent ses deux invitées.

-mais de rien !! Et bonne nuit !! Finit Kairi avant de fermer la porte derrière elle.

-oyasumi !! répondirent en cœur Rika et Mikazuki.

Peu après le départ de Kairi, Mikazuki ouvrit le petit sac et en tendit un à Rika qui le prit avec un petit « merci ».

- Dis... commença Rika tout en commençant à se changer.

- Hm ? Fit Mikazuki en l'incitant à continuer et en se prenant un pyjama avec des chats noirs dessus.

- Tu ne trouves pas que c'est choquant et à la fois trop cool qu'on soit rentrées dans le monde de Kingdom Hearts ?

- Oh, ouais, trop bien ! J'ai surtout hâte de rentrer en plein dans l'aventure! s'exclama Mikazuki.

- Oui ! Moi aussi !

- Mais... reprit Mikazuki avec souciance.

- Il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas? fit Rika.

- Hum...Est-ce qu'il va nous arriver quelques choses ?

- Ah, ça, on ne peut pas le savoir. Mais prévoir les choses n'est pas toujours ma spécialité, n'est-ce pas ? répondit-elle.

- Comment ça "pas toujours?" reprit Mikazuki.

- Ben... J'ai sûrement déjà réussi, mais peut être sans le savoir... fit Rika.

- ...

- Quoi? reprit-elle.

- Non, mais j'adore ta façon de parler des choses dont tu n'es même pas sûre. répondit Mikazuki tout sourire.

- Tant que ça ?

- Tellement... fit-elle avec un sourire peu rassurant.

- Arrête, sinon j'te balance des coussins ! Menaça Rika avec déjà un coussin dans chaque main.

- Ouais, bataille de polochons à deux !! S'exclama Mikazuki en jetant un coussin qui atterrit dans le mur.

-B.A.K.A., ria Rika.

Et c'est ainsi que commença une bataille de polochons entre les deux jeunes filles. Elles s'endormirent qu'au environ de 3 heure du matin. Où une petite baka fit un rêve bien étrange.

Suite au prochain chapitre...

MAKING-OFF:

Non, on ne peut pas appeler ça du making-off mais... La baka m'a menacé de faire un kiss accidentellement avec Cid !!! OO (c'est Rika là, alias Riku) Parce qu'en fait, je la taquinais avec je ne sais plus trop quoi... Sûrement des commentaires qui ne veulent rien dire... (exactement!) = Texte by évidemment _Riku (rires)_

_Reviews please ! _°o°_  
_


	4. Perte de mémoire? Simple hypothèse ou

M: Et voici le chapitre 4 !!

R: Enfin...

M: La narratrice de ce chapitre sera Mikazuki et les phrases entre * * sont les pensées de Rika ^^

R: Bonne lecture...

Chapitre 4 : perte de mémoire : simple hypothèse ou dure réalité ?

Le ciel d'un bleu azure pure et sans l'ombre d'un nuage. Je pourrais le regarder toute ma vie, sans jamais m'en lasser. Sincèrement. Mais sa ne dura pas longtemps car une voix me sortit de mes songes. Une voix qui semble me dire quelque chose mais c'est beaucoup trop bas pour que je puisse l'entendre. Je veux lui demander de parler plus fort mais ma voix refuse de sortir de ma gorge. La voix continue mais je n'entends que des murmures. Pourtant elle me semble si familière mais je ne sais pas du tout à qui elle appartient. En y repensant, il me semble l'avoir déjà entendue quelque part. Mais où ? Réfléchi, réfléchi !!...Oh ! Mais...sa ne serait pas la voix que j'ai entendue au...

- RÉVEILLE-TOI BAKA !! Sinon, on refait la bataille de polochons avec ta tête d'enterrement! Et je ne vais pas me gêner de prendre les plus gros et de me retenir- !!

- OOOUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA !!!! Criai-je en tombant du lit par surprise.

C'est comme ça que je me suis retrouvée par terre. Non mais !! Réveillez quelqu'un dans son sommeil !! À croire que c'est un crime !! Rhoo...pi j'suis encore trop faible pour lui gueuler dessus...'suis maudite !!

- Laisse-moi...veux dormir..., fut tout ce que j'ai réussi à sortir.

- NON !! Il est déjà midi et quart et tu n'as toujours pas déjeuné !! Alors bouge tes fesses et plus vite que ça !! cria-t-elle en me lançant un coussin.

Oh Oh...elle ne me laissera pas tranquille avant que j'aie déjeuné. Ce n'est pas bon pour moi ça. Mais il ne faut pas vendre la peau du chat avant de l'avoir mi KO !! Et ça, elle s'emble l'avoir oublié. Tant mieux pour moi. Il faut savoir utiliser toutes les cartes.

- P-Par pitié...Rika..., lui fi-je avec de gros yeux style chat botté dans Shrek.

- J'en ai pas surtout pour toi !! Alors si dans 10 minutes tu n'es pas en bas, t'auras affaire à moi !! Continua-t-elle en claquant la porte.

- Nyaa !! Dis-je avec tout le désespoir de mon pauvre petit cœur

- Au fait, il faudra que tu me dises qui c'est « Kuro », termina Rika avec un sourire sarcastique que je devinai facilement même de l'autre côté de la porte.

- C-C'EST PERSONNE !! Lui criai-je sans pour autant m'empêcher de rougir.

En plus, moi aussi j'ignore qui c'est !! Mais si je lui dis ça elle ne me croira pas. Pi pourquoi je rougis ?! Arg. Et avec tout ça j'sui complètement réveillée maintenant !! J'espère que tu es fière de ton coup Rika !! Au fait...j'ai rêvé de quoi moi ? Bah ! Sa devait pas être bien important de toute façon. Une p'tite séance d'étirement et je descends. Pour y trouver : Kairi en train de lire Le Matin bleu et Rika en train de boire une tasse de thé noir.

- Ohayo, me dit chaleureusement Kairi en me voyant au pas de la porte.

- Ohayo les filles, répondis-je en me mettant sur une des chaises de la table à manger qui est juste en face de Rika.

-Hey, t'as pris moins de temps que ce que je pensais! Fit Rika avec ironie.

Sur le coup, ça m'a vexée je l'avoue. Mais je ne fis qu'hausser les épaules pour lui répondre.

- Pi tu m'as toujours pas dit qui c'était ce « Kuro », termina-t-elle avec un sourire qui m'inspirait pas confiance (comme ceux de mon prof de maths en bref).

Je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de rougir. AAH !! Ce n'est pas le moment !! Surtout maintenant !! Elle va se faire des idées complètement à l'ouest !! NOOOOO !! ...c'est moi ou son sourire s'est agrandi...en plus j'ai l'impression qu'elle a une aura malfaisante...Ce n'est pas bon pour moi tout ça !! Vite !! Je dois lui répondre quelque chose !! Même si c'est un truc stupide !!

- C-C'est personne !!! Je te l'avais déjà dit hier !!! Lui di-je presque en criant.

- Ah vraiment ? Alors pourquoi es-tu si rouge d'un coup ??

Elle me lâchera pas tant que je lui ai pas dis c'est ça ? Pi pour lui dire quoi d'abord ? Que c'est un gars qui m'a emmenée jusqu'à elle et qui, bizarrement, semble déjà me connaître alors que moi pas !! _

- Alors ? Je t'écoute, baka...

Je n'aime pas le sourire qu'elle a ...surtout celui-là. Mais vraiment pas !!

- C-C'est à cause de la chaleur !!

Ça ne semble pas la convaincre vu la tête qu'elle me fait...

- Pourtant il ne fait que 17°...

ARG !! Encore ce sourire. Décidemment, je le déteste !!

- Tout ça, c'est très bizarre... Tout le monde veux le savoir... alors tu peux nous le dire, on ne va pas se moquer ou en rire, enfin, moi.

- C'est quoi cette phrase plein de sous-entendus ?! Oô

- Change pas de sujet et répond moi une bonne foi pour toute !! è_é

C'est mauvais pour moi tout ça. Je me tourne vers Kairi pour connaître son avis sur « l'affaire ». C'est bien ce que j'pensai. Elle veut savoir elle aussi. C'est vrai que sa prête à curiosité tout ça. Je soupire.

- De toute façon tu ne me lâcheras pas tant que je ne te l'aurais pas dis, nee ?

Elle affirme d'un signe de tête. Re-soupir. Je-ne-sais-quel-dieu a dû me maudire. J'en suis sûre !! Mais ça ne change pas le fait que je dois tout lui dire...en tout cas ce que je sais.

- Ben, au fait...

C'est comme ça que j'ai commencé à tout leur raconter. Le parc ; le fait qu'il connaisse déjà mon nom ; ces phrases...en bref tout. Rika buvait chaque parole, chaque phrase et chaque info qui s'y trouvait. Elle a sûrement dû trouver un détail ou quelque chose qui puisse m'aider à savoir qui c'est. Enfin, je l'espère...

- Désolé, je n'arrive pas à te dire qui c'est... C'est impossible, je ne l'ai jamais vu et en plus, ça manque de détails. Et encore, on vient d'arriver... Je n'ai pas examiné cet endroit encore, pour le risque de le croiser..., fit Rika.

- Hm...tu as raison mais je ne pense pas qu'il soit méchant ^^'

C'était Kairi qui venait de dire ça. J'ignore si ça doit me rassurer. Bah oui ! Comment vous réagiriez vous si quelqu'un dont vous ne savez absolument rien semble vous connaître comme sa poche ?? Mais j'dois bien avouer qu'il ne me semble pas méchant...

- Mais il y a encore quelque chose que je ne vous ai pas dit à son propos..., fit-je en baissant les yeux.

- On t'écoute, répondit Rika en m'incitant à continuer.

- C'est la première fois que je le rencontre pourtant...

Tu dois leur dire !! Allez courage !! Chaque détail est important !!

-pourtant j'ai eu l'impression que c'était des retrouvailles...

Voilà, c'est dit !! Je sens déjà un poids en moins sur mes p'tites épaules !!

-des retrouvailles? Mais tu n'as pas l'air de le connaître... À moins que...tu aies perdu la mémoire..?

Pas bête. Je n'avais pas pensé à cette possibilité...

-et tu crois vraiment que je peux me souvenir que j'ai perdu la mémoire ?!!

-non, c'est normal que tu ne le saches pas mais j'ai juste sorti une hypothèse.

-justement ! Ce n'est qu'une hypothèse ! Et, franchement, je ne vois pas comment j'ai pu perdre ma mémoire même si ce n'est qu'une partie.

-Mais, c'est tout à fait possible. Rien qu'une toute petite partie... Ou bien... C'est lui qui en est la cause ?

-Je ne pense pas...quelque chose me dit que ce n'est pas lui. Mais ça ne veux pas dire que j'ai perdu la mémoire !!

-non, mais je te répète que c'est une hypothèse, on continue là-dessus et on verra où ça nous mènera! Ou bien... Quand tu as atterri ici, t'as eu un trou de mémoire! Tu t'es cogné la tête ?

-non et non !! Ce n'est pas parce que j'ai eu une impression de déjà vu que j'ai forcément perdu la mémoire !! C'est une impression comme une autre, point barre !!

-Dis... Tu me dis ça depuis un moment déjà et je te répète encore une fois que c'est une HYPOTHESE. Enfin bon, si tu ne veux pas continuer là-dessus... Passons à une autre hypothèse. C'est quelqu'un que t'as déjà dessiné? Ou bien il y ressemble ?

-non...

-mais alors...ça vient d'un manga que tu as lu ? Mais si ce n'est pas le cas, je ne trouve rien d'autre...

-bah tu vois. C'était qu'une impression ^^

Elle soupire.

-on dirait...

Elle ne semble pas très convaincue. Et vu la situation, dans laquelle nous sommes, elle ne peut faire que des hypothèses. Et pour une foi que j'ai raison !! Miam !! Note à moi-même : demander la recette des cookies à Kairi dès que je peux.

XxxxX Plus tard dans la journée XxxxX

-rappelle-moi pourquoi on fait ça ?!!

Ça faisait bien une bonne heure qu'on attendait qu'un poisson nous daigne à montrer son nez et rien. Nada. Kedall.

-on fait ça pour aider Kairi, baka.

-et en quoi pêcher des poissons va l'aider ??

-c'est un jour férié, tous les magasins sont fermé et Kairi a besoin de poisson pour ce soir.

-...

-Et on ne peut pas lui refuser ça non plus. J'te rappelle qu'elle nous a hébergé, nourri et prêter des pyjamas alors le moins qu'on puisse faire c'est l'aider, non ?

-mouais...

-en plus, après on doit aller chercher du bois.

-...

Mais sa change pas le fait qu'on doit poiroter ici en espérant qu'un poisson arrive !! Même si j'adore en manger mais généralement quand j'en veux j'vais juste à la migros ou encore à la Coop. Et non pas pêcher comme un vieux le ferait !! Ce genre de chose n'arrive qu'à moi. C'est sûr et certain, j'suis maudite !! Promis, après avoir pêché un poisson, ce qui m'étonnerait beaucoup, j'irai chercher des trèfles à quatres feuilles. Mais...il y a des trèfles sur une île ?? Hm...Faut que j'y réfléchisse. Ou sinon, je me prends une patte de lapin. Mais sa me ferait mal au cœur...ou je peux encore...

-hey baka !!

...trouver un magasin vodou et m'acheter des biblos qui portent chance mais avec quel argent ?

-tu m'écoute ?!

Je pourrai demander à Kairi mais même si c'est une bonne amie ça m'étonnerait qu'elle accepte.

-HEY !!

Et je ne vais pas embêter Riku avec ça non plus. Ni avec Sora.

-moshimoshi... ?

Alors que faire contre cette malédiction qui me ronge ?? Croiser les doigts en priant que sa s'arrête ?...ALORS QUOI ?!

-bon puisque tu sembles si occupée j'vais te laisser. Je vais juste nous chercher de quoi boire OK ?

Et surtout qui a bien pu me maudire à ce point ? Shana ? Elle a beau m'envoyer des menaces elle fait jamais rien au final donc ce n'est pas elle. Sempaii ? Mais je ne pense pas qu'elle irait si loin juste pour m'embêter.

*Wow, la première fois que je la vois réfléchir autant, bon j'y vais et on verra bien*

ARG !! Cette histoire va me rendre folle !! Et si ce n'était pas une malédiction ? Si c'était moi qui aurait attiré le mauvais œil ?...RHAAAAAAAAAAAAA !!!! J'en ai marre. Cette histoire de malédiction ne me laisse pas tranquille. Je n'arriverai surement pas à dormir cette nuit. AAAAAAAAHHH !! Et dire que je voulais rattraper mon manque de sommeil. Où est donc passée ma bonne étoile ?? Je sais !! Je vais prendre un grand panneau et je vais écrire dessus : Recherche bonne étoile désespérément...non. Ça ne le fait pas...Alors que faire ?? Et si je demandais à Rika ? Elle saurait sûre-

-BOUH!

-AAAAHHHH !!!!!

Itai...Je dois avoir une belle bosse maintenant. En plus j'ai raté un battement !!

-je ne pensais pas que tu aurais si peur.

-je n'ai pas eu peur !! J'ai juste été un peu surp-

M-mais...Qu'est-ce qu'il fait là lui ??

-surprise ? J'ai vu ça !

Encore ma malédiction qui me joue des tours !

-q-que fait tu ici ??

-j'passai par-là et j'me suis dit que je pourrai passer te rendre une petite visit-

-te fous pas de moi !!

Non mais !! S'il croit que je suis si naïve il se met le doigt dans l'œil !! Pui maintenant qu'il est là j'peux en profiter pour lui poser des questions. Ainsi je pourrai enfin savoir !! MWAHAHAHAHA !!

-qui es-tu ??

-je croyais te l'avoir déjà dit...mais j'veux bien te le redire.

-tu ne m'as dit que ton nom, j'te rappelle !!

Il ne fit qu'hausser les épaules. Si en plus il ne répond pas...

-ce que je veux dire c'est que...que me veux-tu à la fin ??!

-développe...

-pour commencer : tu me parles comme si on se connaissait déjà alors que ce n'est pas le cas ; tu sembles déjà me connaître mais moi pas. Alors, s'il te plaît, dis-moi...dis-moi qui est tu EXACTEMENT et que me veux-tu !! J'ignore si tu es un ami ou un ennemi !! J'ignore aussi ce que tu me veux !! Je suis si confuse que je sais même plus quoi penser de toi !! Et...j'en ai marre...marre de ne rien savoir...parce que...bref, dis le moi...s'il te plaît...

Zut !! Ma voix a été un peu trop suppliante à la fin !! Mais...pendant tout mon monologue, il n'a fait que sourire...un sourire triste...pourquoi ?? Aurais-je dis quelque chose qui fallait pas ?? AH, je m'en veux terriblement !! Et ce silence va me rendre dingue à la longue !!

-tu m'en demandes trop là...

-n-nani ? OO

-je ne peux pas répondre à toutes tes questions, désolé.

-c-comment ça ??

-je ne peux répondre qu'à une seule question pour l'instant.

Ça veut dire que plus tard je pourrai savoir ?? Je l'espère en tout cas !!

-laquelle ??

-celle où tu te demandes si je suis un ami ou pas.

Mon cœur bat à cent à l'heure !! Mais pourquoi ?!! J'espère juste qu'il ne l'entend pas.

-Je suis un ami alors ne t'inquiète plus, OK ?

Il m'a fait un...clin d'œil ?? J'suis choked là...

-o-ok...

Au bout du compte j'me suis inquiétée pour rien. OH...je sens déjà mon ventre crier famine. Est-ce qu'il aurait entendu ?? Par pitié dites-moi que non !!

-tiens !!

Il me tend des cookies ? Alors...il aurait entendu mon ventre ? Honte sur moi !! Mais...pourquoi croque-t-il dans ce cookie ?? Et surtout pourquoi me le tend-t-il ?? Il ne pense quand même pas que je vais croquer là-dedans...si ? OO

-q-que fais-tu ??

-je te prouve que ce cookie n'est pas empoisonné ^^

-quoi ?

-tu dévisageais ce pauvre cookie...il fallait bien que je fasse quelque chose, non ?

-mouais...

-alors t'attend quoi pour le manger ??

Il...il blague...n'est-ce pas ??

-mais...c'est que...

-dit « ah ».

-q-quoimmm !!!

Je n'arrive pas à le croire !! Il m'a obligée de manger ce cookie !! Et de force en plus !! J'ai eu du mal à avaler moi !! Kof kof kof !! Je tousse maintenant !! Logique me dira-t-on mais quand même !! Après avoir repris, du mieux que je pouvais, mon souffle je lui lançais un regard noir.

-mais ça va pas ?!! J'ai failli m'étouffer !!

-désolé mais je ne pouvais pas laisser tomber ce cookie.

-d'accord !! Mais tu aurais pu le manger toi !!

-oui, j'aurais pu mais vu que tu avais faim...

-...

-mais c'était bon n'est-ce pas ? ^^

-oui mais elle l'aurait été délicieuse si je l'avais mangé de mon plein gré !

-peut-être...

C'est sympa de sa part mais faut pas exagérer non plus. Hm ? Il semble avoir remarqué quelque chose mais je n'ai aucune idée de quoi.

-quelque chose ne va pas ?

-si tout va bien mais tu as un peu de miettes là, me répondit-il en me montrant ma joue avec son index.

-ah bon ? Merci.

Je m'essuie vite fait bien fait ma joue droite avec le dos de ma main.

-non, l'autre côté.

Je n'ai même pas eu le temps de réagir qu'il m'essuie déjà. Mais...comment dois-je réagir à ça ??! Et pour couronner le tout je suis aussi rouge qu'une tomate !!

-voilà, t'es toute propre maintenant ^^

-euh...m-merci.

-dis. Tu es sûre que sa va ?

-o-oui...pourquoi ??

-parce que tu es toute rouge.

Il...il vient de poser son front...contre le mien ??! Il a fumé ou quoi ?! Et si j'suis rouge c'est à cause de la chaleur !! Mais je n'ai pas eu le temps de penser à autre chose que j'entendis une voix que je reconnu tout de suite...

-Mikazuki...

-...Rika !!

Suite au prochain chapitre...

MAKING-OFF:

Il n'y en a point. ^^'

Reviews quand même please ! °o° (... xD = texte by _Riku_)


	5. Confusions

M: voici le chap 5 quand a fait et fini mais à une vitesse !! w

R: en moins de 24h je précise !!

M: We are the champions !!

R: ...

Chapitre 5 : Confusions

- Miki...

- ...Rika !!

La réaction de Mikazuki fut très rapide, d'abord elle repoussa Kuro pour qu'elle se lève. Une fois levée, elle agitait les bras, les joues en feux.

-C-C'est pas ce que crois !! Crois-moi !! ///

- N-non, je ne pensais pas à ça... Mais... C-c'est...qui je pense?

Mikazuki dirigea son regard vers Kuro. Il avait toujours le même sourire malicieux.

-C'est-à-dire que...euh...

- 'Pas besoin de réponses, j'ai compris.

Mikazuki sursauta à la phrase de son amie. Maintenant, elle craignait le pire et l'autre qui avait toujours ce sourire. Tout ça ne l'aidait pas !!

- Et...qu'as-tu compris ?? Demanda Mikazuki se disant qu'aujourd'hui, elle aurait dû rester au lit.

- Ohayo, c'est toi Kuro alors? Ravie de te rencontrer! Fit Rika joyeuse d'enfin savoir qui c'était.

- Ohayo ! Oui c'est bien moi et enchanté ! ^^

Mikazuki se frappa le front se disant que c'était vraiment du foutage de gueule.

- Miki, il y a un problème..? On doit bien se présenter et etc quand on rencontre une personne non?

- C'est vrai. En plus tout à l'heure t'avais l'air anxieuse, « Miki ».

- Non, c'est rien. Oubliez. C'est tout.

- Bref, euh... Kuro, je peux te questionner?

Kuro mit sa main sur son menton comme si il réfléchissait et finit par sortir :

-Non ^^

- ... D-d'accord... (-.-*). Alors bon, que va-t-on faire maintenant? Kairi est où aussi? T'as réussi à te dégoter un poisson Miki? Au fait, tiens, les boissons. Oh, désolé Kuro, comme je ne savais pas que tu étais là, je n'ai pas pris de boisson pour toi... Gomenasai. J'vais en chercher une? Au fait, tiens ton Coca Miki. Moi, un bon thé vert ! Tu veux quoi Kuro?

- Elle m'a dit qu'elle sera chez elle en train de nous préparer le dîner et pour le poisson je suis désolée mais j'ai rien pêché à croire qu'ils sont de l'autre côté de l'île. Et...thank you !! Répondit Mikazuki en prenant sa boisson dans ses bras.

- Alors Kuro, tu prends quoi comme boisson?

- T'inquiète pas pour ça. J'ai eu ce que je voulais, répondit-il en tournant son regard vers Mikazuki.

-B-BAKA !!

- Ce que tu voulais? Miki, tu m'as caché ça dis voir. *w*

- CE N'EST PAS CE QUE TU CROIS !! ET TOI KURO, C'EST QUOI CETTE PHRASE PLEIN DE SOUS-ENTENDUS ?!! NON ...EN FAIT JE NE VEUX MÊME PAS SAVOIR !! ARG !! VOUS COMMENCEZ SÉRIEUSEMENT À M'ÉNERVER !! Cria-t-elle avant de boire un grande gorchée de son coca.

- Meuh non, je ne me fais surtout pas d'idées tu sais... (*w*)

- Tu as trop d'imagination, Miki. ^^

Ne les frappes pas, ne les frappes pas, ne les frappes pas. C'était tout ce qui passait dans la tête de Mikazuki alors qu'elle buvait son coca.

- T'en tire une tête Miki... Au fait, Kuro a prononcé ton prénom bizarrement, tu t'es présentée quand tu l'as rencontré au moins?

- Comment ça il a prononcé mon prénom bizarrement ? Oô

- Oui, mais... il l'a dit d'un ton... différent. Je me demandais... Des fois on oublie de se présenter...

- Différent, tu veux dire quoi par-là ?

- Le ton !! Le ton était différent quand il a prononcé "Miki". Alors tu ne t'es pas encore présentée? Vas-y, à toi la parole pour ça.

-...

- Toute cette embrouille me donne faim, fit Kuro en se sortant un cookie de je-ne-sais-où qu'il croqua.

- T'es chargé de Cookies ou quoi Kuro? Oô

- On peut dire ça mais c'est surtout parce que je les adore, répondit-il en finissant de manger le cookie.

- ...

- Mikazuki !! Rika !! Le dîner est prêt !!

- Kairi... ?

Effectivement, c'était Kairi. Elle était un peu plus loin su la plage et faisait de grands signes avec ses bras.

- On arrive !! Cria Mikazuki en faisant, elle aussi, des signes de bras.

Et elle partit en courant avant de sortir un petit « good bye » d'un petit signe de main. Une fois arrivée à côté de Kairi, elle s'aperçu que Rika ne l'avait pas suivie. Elle se retourna et cria :

- HEY !! Rika !! Tu viens ?

- Partez devant, j'arrive.

Mikazuki hésita. Elle n'allait quand même pas laisser Rika avec Kuro ...si ? Finalement, si elle le voulait, se dit Mikazuki en soupirant.

- OK ! Mais reviens vite alors !! Répondit-elle en partant en direction de la maison de Kairi avec cette dernière.

- Tu ne vas pas les rejoindre ? Demanda Kuro curieux de savoir la raison.

- J'aimerais te demander quelque chose...

- Je te préviens, je ne répondrais qu'à une seule question.

-D-d'accord... hum, qu'est-ce que tu nous veux? Tu traînes avec nous comme si on se connaissait il y a longtemps. Si tu n'y réponds pas, je te poserai une autre question.

- Pas besoin, celle-là me va.

- Je t'écoute, mangeur de cookies, fit Rika avec un air très sérieux.

- Tu as raison sur le fait que je vous connaisse déjà mais ce n'est le cas que pour Miki pas pour toi. Je pourrai tout t'expliquer mais ce n'est ni le bon moment ni le bon endroit. Je sais que je peux avoir confiance en toi, c'est juste que je risque gros. Répondit Kuro en ouvrant les yeux et en dévoilant ainsi leur couleur.

- Tu risques gros? Tu as d'autres personnes qui sont avec toi? Tu ne peux en parler? On se reverra dans un moment, alors je pense qu'on en saura plus. Tu n'es pas obligé de répondre à mes questions, t'as déjà répondu à celle d'avant.

- Tu es perspicace. Bien plus que ce que je l'avais pensé. Fit-il en se levant du banc.

- Tu vas partir maintenant?

- Il le faut bien, non ? Et je peux compter sur toi alors je ne vois pas pourquoi je devrais rester plus longtemps. Lui répondit-il en commençant à marcher.

- Compter sur moi? Bon, de toute façon, je dois aussi partir rejoindre les autres, elles vont s'inquiéter.

- Ça. Ce n'est pas mon problème.

Il était sur le point de quitter la plage mais avant il se retourna et dit :

- Nous sommes quatre au total.

Puis il partit en courant ne laissant pas Rika le temps de lui répondre quelque chose.

- Att-... Ce n'est pas mon problème? Il aurait pu dire un truc plus gentil..., fit Rika vexée par l'impolitesse de Kuro.

Puis elle partit pour la maison de Kairi où cette dernière et Mikazuki l'attendait avant de manger. Sur le chemin, des hypothèses et des questions fusaient dans sa tête.

*Bon, alors ils sont 4...c'est comme une sorte d'équipe, de groupe, d'organisation... Ils ont forcément un but, le même. Mais lequel? Je ne sais pas encore... Je le découvrirai. Mais cependant, pourquoi nous suit-il et nous connaît-il? J'ai dû mal à comprendre... ça a un rapport avec leur but? Mais ils ont de toute façon une raison d'agir ainsi. Mais il y a ce gros trou : leur but.

Je ne peux rien certifier pour le moment mais je peux sortir des hypothèses... Mais lesquelles? Réfléchi ... Réfléchi ...Bon, avec ce que j'ai remarqué, c'est déjà pas mal pour un mystère, ou peut être pas, bref, je vis le présent maintenant et je verrai bien ça après. Après tout, on va le revoir ce type.*

BLAF!

- Hitte! Mon Dieu que je suis baka... Je me prends un arbre en plein chemin parce que je réfléchi ... Honte à moi...

*Donc, je continue dans mes recherches? Attends voir... Comme je suis seule et que j'entraînerai personne, pourquoi ne pas aller découvrir les endroits mystérieux de cette île? Ca pourrait être intéressant... Mais je dois faire attention à ne pas trop les inquiéter... Par où aller? Voyons... Du côté des palmiers, de la plage, de la forêt ou derrière la maison de Kairi? Hum ... Pour aujourd'hui,ça sera du côté de la plage, j'aime la plage, ça va être une partie de plaisir. ^^ Et je n'ai pas pris derrière la maison de Kairi, parce qu'elles sont là, et si je me faisais choper, j'imagine le drame:

- Rika ! Mais tu foutais quoi ?! C'était long à t'attendre! On s'inquiétait! Et encore plus curieux à savoir... Tu faisais quoi derrière la maison hein ??

- Rika... Que faisais-tu ?

Non, je ne veux pas faire ça. Alors, direction: La plage! ^^ Je reviendrai... quand j'aurai trouvé quelque chose ou bien quand je vois la lune se lever... Mais... attends... Et s'ils avaient un lien avec la nuit et la lune ce groupe? Très intéressant... Mais bon, je devrais déjà arriver sur la plage et on verra ça après.*

BLAF!

- Et voilà, je réfléchissais, et je ne regarde pas où je mets les pieds et je trébuche sur un simple bâton vraiment banal, là, planté juste par terre... Honte à moi...

*Bon, la plage... j'y arrive! Hum... je vois: du sable, des cocotiers, des palmiers, l'océan, des coquillages, des étoiles de mer et rien de bizarre. Passons en mode de recherche avancée... Euh... l'eau là, elle n'a pas nue couleur bizarre là? Ou bien c'est moi qui suis folle? Je demanderai ça demain à Kairi si sur cette île c'est normal pour cette heure-ci. Bon, il était déjà très tard. Bon, il faut que je rentre là, je n'ai que de dessiner, j'ai un tout petit peu cherché, mais j'ai pu trouver un joli "truc" et c'est tout... bon, je vais reprendre mon chemin... *

BAM!

- !! (Ce n'est pas un objet !! Mais une personne..?)

- Rooh, tu pourrais faire attention, tu as sali ma robe maintenant. è_é

- D-désolé... Je ne t'avais pas du tout vue... Euh, mais attends, tu viens d'où toi?

- Et pourquoi je te répondrai ?!!

Devant elle se trouvait une petite fille habillée d'une simple robe blanche, qui était tachée de terre maintenant, avec un joli petit nœud noir, elle avait de longs cheveux blonds qui ont été coiffé en deux couettes et avait des yeux verts émeraude. Elle tenait dans sa main droite une peluche de lapin. Elle se releva bien vite, enleva le plus de terre possible de sa robe, examina Rika du regard et sortit :

- Et dire que Kuro-senpai m'avait dit que tu étais perspicace. Tss, le pauvre est à côté de la plaque. En fait, tu es juste une fille trop distraite qui ne regarde même pas où elle va, fit la petite fille en la narguant.

- T-tu connais Kuro ??

La petite fille ne l'écoutait pas et commençait déjà à tracer.

*Je crois que j'ai vu juste, j'ai rencontré un autre membre de ce mystérieux groupe... Bref, elle trace déjà. Je ne vais pas lui courir derrière. Et puis, elle pense ce qu'elle veut sur mon sujet. Si ça la trompe une fois, ce n'est pas mon problème. Alors... je continue de réfléchir... Et si le groupe cherchait à nous passer un message de grande importance? Non, ça se passerait bien trop simplement... Alors, si... c'était plutôt qu'ils veulent notre cœur parce qu'on est spéciales et qu'on ne vient pas d'ici? Mais eux aussi n'ont pas l'air d'ici... Bon, pour l'instant, je rentre, et je raconte ce que j'ai fait seulement mais pas plus loin, je préfère ne pas tout dire encore. Il y a beaucoup trop de trous pour l'instant, et ça pourrai porter à confusion...*

- HEY !! Baka !!

-hm ?

- Tu attends quoi pour me suivre ?!! Je n'ai pas que sa a faire moi !!

- T-tu veux que je te suive? Où vas-tu m'emmener?

- La ferme et avance un peu !! Fit la petite fille en poussant Rika par derrière.

- ... Je répète ma question: OÙ VAS-TU M'EMMENER ?! Cria Rika agacée par le comportement de la petite fille.

- Je ne t'ai pas demandée ton avis alors avance !! Et parle moins fort, tu risques de réveiller tout le monde !! Répondit la petite en continuant de la pousser.

- Je me fiche de réveiller les autres à cette heure-ci !! D'accord, j'avance, mais réponds moi à une question s'il te plaît.

- Au moins, tu es polie. C'est déjà ça de gagné. Et ça dépend de quelle question parce que Kuro-senpai m'a dit de ne pas te révéler grand-chose.

- Tu ne peux me révéler grand chose, je sais ça. Cependant, on est deux, avons-nous quelque chose de spécial pour que vous traînez avec nous?

- Tu sais que tu me poses une colle là ?? Pose-moi une autre, stp.

- ... D'accord, j'y réfléchirai, pas besoin de continuer là-dessus à ce rythme là... Mais avant de continuer de te suivre, est-ce que je pourrai revenir ensuite ici?

- Bien sûr !! Quelle Question !! J'dois juste t'emmener chez la rousse moi !!

- La rousse? *un autre membre?*

-Oui, la rousse !! Ton amie !! J'ignore son nom alors je dis la rousse !!

- Ah tu veux sûrement parler de Kairi. Mais j'étais sur le chemin de chez elle... Alors pourquoi m'accompagner?

- Qu'est-ce que j'en sais moi ?! J'dois juste faire en sorte que tu y arrives là-bas en moins d'une semaine !!

- En moins d'une semaine? Euh attends... Tu veux dire que Kairi et Miki sont ailleurs et pas chez Kairi ?! Parce que... si je dois y arriver en moins d'une semaine, ça veut dire que c'est loin ou dur d'y aller...

- D'accord, j'vais tout t'expliquer mais seulement si tu te tais sur le reste du chemin !!

- D-d'accord, si tu y insistes autant.

- Bien...si je suis venue te chercher c'est seulement parce que Kuro-senpai me l'a demandé. D'après ce qu'il m'a dit elle s'inquiétais beaucoup pour toi. Et lui, comme un idiot, lui a promis de te ramener mais vu qu'il avait encore beaucoup à faire il m'a envoyé. Ça été trop facile de te trouver surtout avec tout les objets dans lesquels tu t'es cognée à mainte reprise. Maintenant que je t'ai dis ce que je savais...TAIS-TOI !!...merci.

*Bon, je ne peux pas parler, sinon, je ne m'imagine pas le drame avec elle... Et en plus, je marche avec elle... Je n'ai qu'un seul choix..? La suivre. Mais pourquoi me ramener quoi... Je peux rentrer seule... Et depuis quand l'autre m'a-t-il promis de me ramener? C'est bizarre tout ça... Je fonce droit dans le "piège" ou bien je fais ce qu'il faut? Ou même peut être bien qu'il FAUT foncer droit...Quand on arrivera là-bas, que va-t-elle faire la petite? Se présenter comme si de rien n'était ou bien disparaître avant qu'on ne la voie? J'ai beaucoup de mal à comprendre Kuro... Et encore moins cette mystérieuse organisation..., encore quelques mètres pour arriver et je verrai bien ce qu'elle fera... Et si elle se présente et que c'est à moi de dire pourquoi elle est avec moi, je dis quoi? J'ai dit que je ne leur en dirai pas beaucoup sur ce sujet ! Mais comment faire? Si elle se présente, je la laisse faire et répondre, mais si elle s'enfuit, j'aurai moins à faire... Attention, quelques pas encore... *

- Bon j'te laisse là, baka, fit la petite fille en s'arrêtant soudainement

- D'accord.

- Surtout pas merci !! Se plaignit-elle en lui tirant la langue.

- "Merci beaucoup." ça te va?

- Très drôle !! Fit la petite fille avant de disparaître dans un flash.

- Et ben ... Quel caractère..., se dit Rika avant d'entrer dans la maison de Kairi.

Elle essayait d'être la plus silencieuse pour ne pas réveiller ses amies. Mais quand elle passa devant la table elle remarqua qu'il y avait un mot :

" Sympa la petite, n'est-ce pas ? "

- Ça ne peut qu'être que lui...et il a fait exprès en plus...

Puis elle monta à l'étage où se trouvait sa chambre ainsi que celle de son amie qui dormait à poing fermé, mit rapidement son pyjama et s'endormit.

Suite au prochain chapitre...

Alors, z'avez aimé ce chapitre ?? =) Z'avez intérêt à dire OUI ! è__é

Reviews please ! °o°


End file.
